Syringes of the type discussed herein are known. It is known that with a loss of pressure, such as it occurs, for example, during the transport of syringes in air planes, the sealing plug in filled syringes migrates, even if only a small air bubble is present in the medium contained in the syringe cylinder. This leads to the sterility of the products present in the syringe cylinder being adversely affected.
It is therefore the task of the invention to create a syringe that does not have this disadvantage, i.e. which ensures the sterility of the products present in the syringe cylinder.